


Underwater

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the moment his eyes caught Fernando’s through thousand little streams of air bubbles spiraling around them, and Dan was utterly, completely, wholeheartedly lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> "One day you will kiss a man you can't breathe without, and find that breath is of little consequence."

It started innocently enough.

Melwood was still mostly empty and silent when Daniel entered the gym. He had always preferred going at times when it wasn't busy with players coming and going, enjoying the solitude and peace of a quiet and early morning. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, instead he crossed the room in the semi-darkness of dawn towards his favourite spot. It was the treadmill standing directly before a huge window that overlooked the training-pitches and right beside the glass wall separating the gym from the rehab pool. 

He began his run slowly, alternating the pace before he soon started to pick up the tempo. It felt good to just stretch his legs and to look out at the sun slowly rising over the pitches, the only sound his own breath echoing in his ears. 

He almost missed a beat and stumbled off the treadmill when suddenly the lights in the rehab pool flickered to life, illuminating the room making it more visible through the glass wall. He frowned in confusion, normally no one else was here this early in the morning. Maybe it was someone from the cleaning staff. He stopped running entirely as his gaze found the lone figure walking towards the edge of the pool, and smirked to himself. This was going to be fun.

***

“You know, you’re not allowed to dive here.”

Fernando flinched in surprise as a familiar voice echoed loudly through the silence of the pool, squinting against the water that dripped down his face and into his eyes. As his vision finally cleared he saw Daniel leaning against the wall, right beside the “No Diving” sign, smugly smirking down at him.

Fernando grinned sheepishly, fighting down the slight blush that wanted to creep across his cheeks as he let his gaze travel over the black sleeveless training top that clung nicely to the defender’s chest and board shoulders, the tattooed skin glistening with sweat. Probably coming from a workout, he thought. 

“Well, it could be our dirty little secret,” he replied, lithely swimming towards the edge, his eyes never leaving Dan’s. 

“Oh, I don’t know. What do I get out of it?” The defender chuckled bemusedly, slowly pushing away from the wall and closing the distance between them. 

Fernando smiled and just raised an eyebrow in return. It had always been like this between them. Everyday conversations instinctively turning into easy flirting, and sometimes, on team parties, even into a few drunken gropes. But that was all, things had never gone any further than that, something always holding them back from the last, final step. And it didn't help that Stevie had obviously called captain privileges on him, which effectively kept the defender and everyone else away. But Stevie’s infatuation with him had soon disappeared together with Xabi Alonso. Or maybe it had disappeared together with his ability to score goals, Fernando thought self-deprecatingly. 

“Give me a hand here and I will show you,” Fernando stretched his hand out towards Daniel, smiling up innocently, daring him to take the bait. 

“Fernando,” Daniel stopped inches from the edge, eyes dark with desire as he looked down at him and said, “Do you really expect me to fall for that one?”

“I don’t know, are you?” the striker teased, trying not to get distracted by the way Daniel’s sweaty hair stood up in every direction. 

He saw the dark-haired biting his lips, seemingly pondering over his next move. And then, just like that, with a short smirk and an impish gleam in his eyes, he bent down, fingers closing around Fernando’s outstretched hand.

“Gotcha,” the striker whispered, holding Daniel’s dark gaze as he pulled him into the pool, sending them crashing back into the water.

***

When Daniel opened his eyes everything was calm and silent as if for one long, drawn-out moment time was standing still. It was the moment his eyes caught Fernando’s through thousand little streams of air bubbles spiraling around them, and Dan was utterly, completely, wholeheartedly lost. The faint light of the pool shimmered softly through the water, illuminating Fernando in an ethereal glow like a fallen angel.

Without thinking he reached out, softly touching Fernando’s shoulder, pulling him towards his own body and he felt the blond quivering when he let his hands glide down his sides, only stopping to grip his hips flush against his own. Dan didn't lose any more time and closed the distance between them, finally tasting Fernando in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing. Salty, teasing, burning. Simply overwhelming.

All too soon though, impending dizziness fueled by his racing heart and the need for air forced Daniel to break their kiss and he propelled them back towards the water surface. He heard Fernando taking a deep breath of air and was vaguely aware of a hand clinging to the wet material of his shirt, fingers digging in hard as if he wanted to keep him close. 

Dan rested his wet forehead against Fernando’s and for a moment they just stared at each other, breathing in the air the other exhaled. He couldn't help but to take in every single detail on the striker’s face, memorising every freckle, every mole and every tiny scar. Wanted to know the stories they told, to hear them in deep Spanish accented English. 

The calm, almost magical atmosphere he had felt earlier under the water’s surface slowly dissolved in the unbroken morning light and was now replaced by something stronger.

Desire. 

He pulled Fernando’s mouth to his again, teasingly coaxing him to respond with small playful licks and nips until Fernando impatiently gathered a fistful of his hair and pulled him deeper into a searing kiss. 

Breathlessly Daniel tore his lips from Fernando, hearing a soft whimpered moan escape him as he pulled back.  
“You still can tell me to stop now,” Daniel panted into the striker’s mouth, tracing invisible lines on the soft skin of his back.

“Don’t stop,” Fernando whispered back. “Don’t stop, please.”

Relief rushing through him, Daniel manoeuvred them into a corner of the pool while Fernando clawed impatiently at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, carelessly sending it floating into the pool as he wrapped his legs around Dan to pull him closer and closer. The sudden skin on skin contact was like an electric shock, sending shivers through pulsing veins, making them gasp from surprise and pleasure. Intense Goosebumps were crawling along Dan’s heated skin and he could feel the insistent press of a half-hard erection against his own when he moulded his body against Fernando’s. The striker was breathing raggedly and warmly against his shoulder and teased Dan with slow licks and light kisses. 

Forcefully he pulled Fernando back to claim his lips again, hard, deep and demanding. His breath caught and he squirmed as he felt a thumb tracing circles along the sensitive skin of his hip, making them move involuntarily and his body ache with swift, overwhelming arousal as he almost desperately clung to Fernando’s body. 

“God Fernando,” Daniel panted against the other man’s mouth and let his fingers travel down lightly over tout pale skin, scratching and tracing each muscle until Fernando jerked at the slightest touch. The blond only unintelligibly murmured something in the back of his throat and let his hands slide around Daniel’s form, slowly running them down until they came to a stop on his ass, clutching a firm cheek in each hand and pulling Dan tighter to him, crushing their hips together. They began to move against each other, every grind and twist elicited a moan or gasp from their lips, Fernando’s cock aligned with his feeling just so, so good and the heat building between them hot and overwhelming.

Dan shifted and pressed his thigh between Fernando’s, creating even more friction for them. Both stiffened slightly and stopped for a brief moment, the water moving around them and the soft hum of the neon light filling the air as the only sound in their ears. Daniel stared into Fernando’s eyes as he slowly began to grind his hips again, never looking away, and soon they were both lost in pleasure. Panting and moaning as their hands caressed and groped every spot they could reach and their bodies moved together in perfect union. Daniel’s mind was racing, his body ached and he couldn't believe this was really happening, couldn't deny how good it felt to have Fernando pressed against him and how close he already was, only from grinding against the other man. 

“Oh god, Dan…” Fernando whimpered breathlessly, meeting every thrust with his hips, throwing his head back, and Dan felt the exact moment the blond tumbled over the edge. Saw it in the arch of his back, felt it in the twitching of his hips, his cock, and heard it in the breathless, almost pained moan that left his lips. 

Daniel’s mind went blank. The only thing that matted was the overwhelming pleasure surging through him, tearing at him as he jerked his hips hard into Fernando’s. The thought and the image of Fernando when he came, branded into his mind, pushed him far and over the edge. 

The next thing he became aware of was Fernando’s hand softly running up and down his back, helping him to calm down from the aftershocks, and when he looked up and into his face he saw Fernando uncertainly biting his lips, a soft blush still visible on his cheeks. Daniel smiled at him, softly bringing his hands from Fernando’s hips up to his cheeks and drew a few stray, wet strands of hair away from his face, before he leaned in for a short, innocent kiss. 

When he pulled back from it Fernando grinned sheepishly at him

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Daniel answered softly. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Fernando nodded, tugging on a strand of his hair and Dan couldn't help but to steal one more kiss from him. It felt like an unspoken promise for more and somehow they managed to swim towards the stairs, only stopping for a short grope here or a quick kiss there, before they both managed to get out of the pool.

Daniel took Fernando’s hand and led him towards the changing rooms when he heard loud knocking from the glass wall to his right. Startled they both turned, only to see Pepe on the other side, smirking at them amusedly with a raised eyebrow. 

“You are late for training,” the goalkeeper mouthed, pointing at the clock in the pool area. Blushing embarrassedly they both slowly nodded in understanding and only then, when the other man has disappeared down the hall again, they both noticed their still clasped hands. 

“Fuck.”

***

A few days later, one of the cleaning ladies comes to him when the team has just finished having lunch after training. She brings him his training top, telling him she has found it in the rehab pool and that he must have lost it there somehow. He is aware of Pepe laughing hysterical tears beside Fernando who is blushing bright red as he quickly takes the top and thanks her with an innocent smile.

The End


End file.
